


Blonde Little Fantasy

by AlvaDomer



Series: AD's Drabbles and Snkkink Meme Fills [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brave!Armin, Chapter 53 references, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Minor references to other stories, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvaDomer/pseuds/AlvaDomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean can't believe how long it's taken for him to realize that he thought Armin was such a cute girl because he had feelings for the boy. Unfortunately, Armin doesn't feel the same way. But Jean doesn't understand 'no'.</p><p>Snkkink meme fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde Little Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/13546.html?thread=9333482#cmt9333482
> 
> After the disguise mission Jean realizes he has sexual feelings about Armin, but Armin feels repulsed and sickened by the thought of being touched. Jean doesn't care and thinks he's allowed to just take what he wants from Armin
> 
> +Jean knows Armin isn't okay with what he's doing  
> ++Armin puts up quite a fight and isn't some crying shota  
> +++Eren finds Armin afterwards

                That porcelain skin. Those gorgeous pink lips. That wondrously soft blonde hair. Those round, innocent blue eyes. The flawless curves of those hips, and _goddamn_ , that firm ass. He had made such a cute girl, and Jean couldn’t believe it had taken him this long to realize just how fuckable the Krista look-alike was.

 

                " _Oh Jean_ ,” The imaginary Armin moaned in his mind’s eye, mouth open to release shamelessly loud sounds of pleasure. The younger boy slid onto his bed, beautiful body completely on display. _How is it even possible to have an ass that fine?_ Jean wondered through his brain fogged by lust.

 

                The brunette tilted his head back, the slightly metallic taste of the shower water sliding past his parted lips as he panted heavily. “ _Armin_ ,” he groaned, his fingers racing faster over his hardening shaft.

 

                “Jean, I want you to be the one to take me,” Armin purred, waving his virgin ass invitingly.

 

                “I-” the two-toned brunette started hesitantly.

 

                “Please Jean, I _need_ you,” Armin moaned. “Don’t make me _beg_.”

 

                “S-someone could walk in,” he sputtered.

 

                “ _Let them watch_.”

 

                “ _Nngh_ ,” Jean finally released the groan he couldn’t back. _Goddamn_ , one day he was going to fuck that kid for s—

 

                “Um, is everything okay in here?”

 

                Jean froze mid-stroke. _Shit_.

 

                His blonde little fantasy peered from the changing room cautiously. ‘”Oh, whoa—sorry!” Armin cried, eyes darting to the tile floor. Jean glanced down. His hand was still wrapped firmly around his dick. _Fuck_.

 

                “Uh-duh-um-uh, no, it’s okay,” Jean sputtered stupidly. It wasn’t like the Cadets hadn’t heard each other masturbate in the middle of the night. Truth be told, he had never heard Armin—everyone had their own…unique sounds, and some (Reiner) didn’t hold back moaning other’s names—but that didn’t mean Armin was uncomfortable with guys being guys.

 

                “If you say so,” Armin mumbled, taking a showerhead at the opposite side of the room. With his back to Jean, the brunette was given a free show to those amazing creamy mounds that practically begged _fuck me_.

 

                “Um…” Jean started. _There’s no fucking tactful way to ask this_. “So…Armin…”

 

                “Yes?”

 

                “I’m uh…I’m going to be honest with you.”

 

                He only replied with an, “Mmm-hmm?”

 

                “I’ve…I’ve always kinda…liked you.”

 

                “Really?” the blonde squawked.

 

                “Yean, it’s the truth.”

 

                Armin didn’t turn around, but Jean was _sure_ his reply would be exactly what he wanted to hear. _I always felt that way about you too_. “I-” Armin started, and Jean’s heart pounded against his ribcage. “-have to ask.” And then he felt it deflate. “Why are you telling me this in the showers?”

 

                “Well…” _Damn, could I make this any more awkward?_ “That’s not all.”

 

                “So…are you going to tell me?” Armin asked with a small laugh.

 

                _Fuck, he wasn’t supposed to laugh_. “Yeah, yeah…” he shifted anxiously. “See, our survival rate is shit. I wouldn’t be surprised if I died on the next expedition.”

 

                “Wow Jean, no need to be so dark. I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Armin soothed. _So fucking naïve_.

 

                “So, since I really like you…and…I don’t want to wait until it’s too late…would you…” a deep breath, “…would you have sex with me?”

 

                Armin dropped his little bottle of shampoo.

 

                “ _What?_ ”

 

                “I mean it!” Jean blushed. He didn’t mean to sound so goddamn desperate. “I just…after that last mission…you’re all I can think about.” _Damn that sounds fucking creepy_.

 

                Armin peeked over his shoulder. “I guess I’m flattered,” he mumbled bashfully, “and this is an honest apology, but I’m going to have to say no.” Jean gasped, suddenly startling aware of the droplets pouring against his prickling skin. “Please understand, after that same mission…I don’t want to.” When the brunette opened his mouth to argue, he continued, “The way he touched me…” Armin rasped, “it made me realize that I…I _never_ want to have sex. I don’t-I can’t be touched…not again…not like _that_.”

 

                “Come on Armin, no one’ll treat you better than I will,” Jean tried, but Armin began backing up instinctively, shaking his head.

 

                “I’m sorry Jean, I truly am, but I don’t feel that way about you,” Armin murmured. Jean felt his lip curl in disgust. The blonde’s voice was almost _pitying_.

 

                “Don’t talk down to me,” he suddenly spat. He couldn’t help it. This arrogant little shit was always acting so high and mighty; waving all that knowledge around while flaunting that magnificent masterpiece in such _tight_ pants. “What, has becoming the Commander’s pet made you too good for me?”

 

                “ _Jean_ , what would make you think that?” Armin asked incredulously, eyes narrowing. “ _This_ is why I’m not interested.” Jean inhaled sharply as he heard the blonde murmur, “Your temper is hardly any better than Eren’s.”

 

                “Oh don’t you _dare_ compare me to that son of a bitch!” Jean snarled.

 

                “ _Don’t talk about my best friend like that_.” Armin’s voice was suddenly low; dark and deadly. “At least _he_ treats me with respect. I don’t have to worry that I’ll suddenly feel his hands on me while we’re changing.”

 

                Jean felt a growl escape his throat. “Armin, you _know_ that’s a joke. You always laugh!”

 

                “I laugh so that Eren doesn’t try to kill you,” Armin hissed. “It’s not funny—it’s never _been_ funny. I’ve asked you enough, so I’ll only say it one more time: just leave me alone.”

 

                “No, no Armin, don’t be like that!” Jean cried. Another step closer. “I’ll always do what I can to protect you.”

 

                The blonde didn’t hesitate. “When that man was touching me, at least Eren would have ripped himself out of the ropes and bit his throat out.” His voice spared no brutality.

 

                “Well here’s a good old formal apology for not wanting to gamble with your goddamn life,” Jean growled.

 

                “Jean, we both know what he was going to do to me.” Armin suddenly dropped to a whisper. For some reason, that made Jean’s heart begin to race even faster; it made adrenaline course even harder throughout his body, and rage completely took over him.

 

                “So it would have been _MY_ fucking fault if he had raped you?!” he bellowed.

 

                Armin’s jaw dropped. “Of course not! The situation was entirely out of your control!” Jean’s hands balled into fists. _You think I don’t know what you’re doing?_ It was glaringly obvious how the little blonde tried to switch tactics.

 

                “Wow, so now it would have just been _dandy_ if he had fucked you senseless.”

 

                “ _What?_ I never said-”

 

                “Well since you seem _so_ remorseful now, I’m sure you won’t mind if I take a turn.”

 

                Armin closed his eyes and took a slow, steady breath. Jean’s eye twitched. The kid—this absolute _tease_ —was acting like he was trying to calm a child throwing a fucking temper tantrum. “I already told you that I don’t want to. I care about you, but not like that.” He turned back toward the changing room. “I’ll just come back and take my shower later. You can um…finish what you were doing.”

 

                Jean snatched his wrist, yanking Armin into the shower room. “You’re going to help me,” the older boy purred.

 

                “Jean- _Jean!_ Wait, I said no!” Armin cried frantically, stumbling back.

 

                “Your first mistake is thinking I care,” Jean hissed. He took a fistful of that long blonde hair and threw the boy to the ground. With a dull _thud_ , blood joined the water pouring down the drain. Armin shifted weakly, letting out a tiny, pained groan.

 

                He uncurled, managing to prop himself up on one trembling arm. “Always protect me, huh?” Armin rasped, scarlet liquid trickling down the side of his face.

 

                “Shut up Armin, you know you wanted to say yes,” Jean fired back. As Armin’s vision cleared, he glanced up as Jean glanced down, both boys realizing the brunette was still half-hard. When the blonde tried to climb to his feet, Jean dropped to his knees, shoving Armin back down against the unforgiving tiles. “You’re _not_ leaving, Armin.”

 

“Get your hands _off_ me, Jean,” Armin demanded evenly.

 

                “What do you think you can do to— _crap!_ ” Jean wheezed as the little blonde landed a vicious punch to his gut. _How the hell can this kid pack that much power?!_ Armin was so much smaller than his comrades, it was easy to forget he was just as equally trained as a soldier.

 

                But when Armin tried to scramble up, Jean snatched his ankle and dragged him back down to the ground. “You go through with this and the Captain will court martial you to Hell and back,” Armin murmured. It almost sounded careless. _Is he-is he_ really _not scared?!_ Jean thought in disbelief. “That is, if Eren doesn’t get to you first. Imagine what _Mikasa_ would do to you.” The cold smile that spread across Armin’s face made Jean shudder. He looked just like the Commander; smaller, more vulnerable, but just as insane.

 

                “They don’t scare me, Arlert, and neither do you.” A blatant lie that made Armin’s smile widen.

 

                “Let me go now and I won’t hurt you. I’ll be sure to never whisper a word to my best friends.” He wasn’t begging. It was an outright order. This sudden confidence—no, _haughtiness_ —made Jean’s eyes burn with an increased fury.

 

                “So you can punch,” Jean snorted. “It’s not like-” Armin was a blur. Armin snatched his elbow, yanking Jean’s arm flat against his pale chest. _Wait, he shouldn’t be able to fight b-_ the brunette began to wonder, but before he could finish a complete thought, he was tossed off balance as Armin raised his hips off the floor, tilting his body at a near-ninety degree angle.

 

                With his death grip still around Jean’s arm, Armin propelled himself with his right leg, using Jean’s unsteadiness to his advantage. They were both forced into a roll, and Armin popped up onto Jean’s chest, the brunette now pinned to the ground. “Armin, get off me!” Jean snarled.

 

                “That sounds familiar,” Armin snapped, and landed another ruthless strike to Jean’s jaw. As Jean’s head slammed down against the floor, the blonde didn’t take any more time to fight back. He leapt to his feet and darted toward the door.

 

                However, Jean could recover just as quickly. Jaeger always handed his ass to him; pain could hardly stop him now. Armin might have broken free, but Jean was faster; _much_ faster. “You’re _going_ to give me what I want,” Jean growled, and caught Armin by the back of his neck. He threw the blonde onto his back and took hold of the boy’s thighs, pressing tightly against Armin’s chest so he couldn’t snake his way back out.

 

                “I _said_ get off me!” Armin snarled.

 

                “ _Fuck_ no! Not after the way you’ve-”

 

                Armin lunged forward, sinking his teeth into Jean’s throat. The coppery taste of blood flooded his mouth, digging even deeper as Jean howled, and he didn’t let go until the brunette jerked his head back by his hair. But not without Armin getting to take a chuck of flesh with him, spitting with the disgust of having just stepped in dog shit.

 

                “I don’t care if you like it!” Jean shouted, “You’re going to pay for that!” He wrenched the little blonde’s legs apart, but Armin didn’t even scream. He gritted his teeth, eyes ablaze as he never severed his gaze from Jean.

 

                “I hope this is worth the consequences,” Armin simply whispered, and as growl escaping the brunette’s throat, he landed a vicious slap across Armin’s face. Again, not a sound. _I thought he always cried like a bitch_ , Jean found himself wondering at the blonde’s glare. His wrists gathered in one hand to be pinned above his head, Armin added, “After the Commander, there’s no way you could hurt me.”

 

                “ _Shut your fucking mouth!”_ Jean bellowed, and tore into him.

 

                Armin let out a sharp, pained gasp, but that was all. The flames of rage roared even higher in Jean’s chest. How the _fuck_ could this weak bastard withhold so much as one single scream?! Armin flailed his legs, eyes glassy, but the only liquid lacing his lashes was the warm water from the spout overhead.

 

                Jean pulled back and drove into the boy as hard as he could. Silence. Armin arched his back, but his lids half-lowered over his eyes, his mouth forming a tight, thin line of—was that fucking _amusement?!_ Jean rammed into him even harder, Armin’s entire body jolting. But the blonde didn’t have to speak one word. Every taunt shined in his eyes. _You want me to scream, but I won’t give you the same pleasure Erwin tears from me_.

 

                The next growl from Jean’s bleeding throat was animalistic; almost demonic. Jean shifted slightly with his next thrust to twist inside of the boy even more brutally. Armin squeezed his eyes shut, entire face contorting in agony, but not even one small sob. Several silent tears trailed down his face, but that wasn’t _fucking_ enough. Jean wanted bruises; _blood_.

 

                He got it when he slammed his hips mercilessly against Armin’s. The blonde’s eyes burst open, lifting his head to see dark red results of Jean’s assault. That was something he could never get used to; no, Armin would never get used to seeing his own blood.

 

                But he never stopped struggling, yanking fruitlessly against Jean’s grip to free his arms. “I’ll admit, you feel _way_ better than masturbating,” Jean groaned as he found an unsteady rhythm that he wouldn’t ever be able to admit was the best he could do. But the way the heat so eagerly enveloped his dick; how tight Armin was; no way the kid wasn’t a virgin.

 

                Armin said nothing. They both knew if he opened his mouth, the only noise he could make would be a shriek.

 

                “God _damn_ ,” Jean suddenly moaned, rocking even faster. Armin strained even harder against Jean’s grasp, baring his teeth. He knew what happened next.

 

                The sting of semen in a fresh tear hardly affected him anymore. Armin stared through the ceiling blankly as Jean’s chest heaved, almost hyperventilating due to how much energy was robbed by his powerful orgasm. As Armin’s legs finally stopped thrashing, he announced, "Eren, Mikasa, Captain Levi—they’re all going to hear about this. Go ahead and say that I’m a liar, but no one is going to ignore such a _horrible_ gash on your neck.”

 

                Jean’s eyes bulged, his hand flying to his neck. “Oh…oh my God…” as he drew his hand back, he stared at the blood that was washed off his fingers by the shower. “Did I actually…” the reality of the situation slammed into him like a Titan’s fist. _I couldn’t have…_ He saw the blood leaking around his rapidly softening cock…which…was still inside his friend…still inside _Armin_. He had said _no_. “I…”

 

                “ _Yes_ Jean,” Armin’s voice was nearly exasperated. “You did. You hurt me. And there is not one threat I can come up with that Eren and Mikasa will have already thought of.” Armin’s eyes narrowed again. “I hope you still think this was worth it when you face the firing squad.”

 

Jean swayed to his feet, bringing his hand from his throat to his mouth. _I’m…I’m so sorry_ …His vocal chords refused to allow the apology to leave his lips. Probably because he didn’t mean it. _Fuck this kid and his damn guilt trips_. “This never would have had to happen if you had just said yes,” Jean spat.

 

                “It _never would have happened_ if you had _any_ self-control,” Armin retorted, fighting to hide the way his aching body trembled. “I was wrong about you.”

 

                “Oh?” Jean cocked an eyebrow.

 

                “Yes. You’re _much_ worse than Eren.” Mouth forced open by shock, Jean brought his foot back to kick Armin until the blonde was coughing up blood. But at the last second, something stopped him. Some sort of sympathy the kid forced on him? _Who the fuck knows_.

 

                “…Fuck you…” that was the best he could come up with. He stormed out of the room, leaving Armin try and get to the infirmary on his own. His psyche may have remained strong, but he was physically fucked up.

 

                Jean hardly took any time to dry off before throwing on his clothes. His shirt was insideout or backwards or some shit, but he couldn’t have cared less. He just wanted to get away from…what was Armin?

 

                His _victim?_

 

                As he slammed the door shut behind him, Eren appeared with his own change of clothes tucked under his arm. “Hey Jean, you seem even more pissed than usual. Finally realize your dick is the joke of the squad?” he sneered.

 

                “Fuck you.” Again, nothing better. He made sure to shove Jaeger aside with his shoulder.

 

                “Geez, you really are embarrassed!” the green-eyed boy called after him, but Jean didn’t give in.

 

                Eren strolled inside, stripping down and chucking his uniform onto the shelf with his rank number.

 

                “I’m comin' in, don’t be jerkin’ o—” Eren started to shout crudely as he sauntered into the showers. “ _ARMIN!_ ”

 

                “Eren,” Armin gasped with relief. He had never been able to rise to his feet, only managing to sit back on his knees.

 

                “Who the _FUCK_ did this to you?!” he roared. “Say the name and I’ll fuckin’ skin them alive! I’ll tan it and make a nice dress for Mikasa,” Eren promised, his face overtaken by rage, yet his eyes gleaming with bloodlust. Armin couldn’t help but smile. He was right. Eren was always creative with his threats. “I’ll rip ‘em open and strangle ‘em with their own intestines while Mikasa feeds ‘em their own fingers! I’ll-”

 

                “Eren, you don’t have to do any of that,” Armin soothed calmly.

 

                “What the fuck?! Of course I do! No one gets away with doing shit like this to you! Hell, I’ll-”

 

                “Don’t worry Eren, we’ll go straight to Commander Erwin.”

 

                “Are you crazy?!” Eren cried, but Armin let a bitter smile tug at his lips.

 

                “His…discipline will be much harsher.” Blue eyes locked onto green. “Jean isn’t much different from a child; he hates hearing ‘no’. The Commander is no better. He doesn’t like sharing his favorite toy.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I didn't put this in my Pain is Just Weakness series, just because I already have to find a way to discipline Reiner. I didn't want to have to discipline Jean too. Also, it's for the snkkink meme anyway, so might as well post it here.


End file.
